


J'espere

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Smutty little post-ep for "Je Souhait". If only because *I* wish.





	J'espere

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: J'Espere.  
Author: Kimogen.  
Summary: Smutty little post-ep for "Je Souhait". If only because _I_ wish. Rating: NC-17.  
Spoilers: "Je Souhait".  
Distribution: Anywhere - but please let me know so that I can visit. Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to get them in the sack as often as possible. Feedback: "stay cool, don't sound desperate..." 

"You wanna know what I wished for Scully?" 

"I'm wishing you'd move a little to the right." 

"There?" 

"Who said...oh...wishes can't come true?" 

"Scully? 

"Hmm?" 

"I wished that you could be happy." 

"Oh...I'm happy...right now...I'm happy." 

Mulder grinned. Yessir, he was pretty happy himself. Sure, his wish hadn't been selfless - far from it - but so far, so good: it hadn't had any dire side-effects. And yeah, she did look pretty happy. Pat on the back for that one. Plus, Jen was free. Yup, everyone concerned got what they wanted. Mulder congratulated himself, after all, the contract had been a spot of genius. For once in his life, Fox Mulder had thought long and hard before he acted. Based on this result, he was seriously considering thinking more often. 

As her partner mused his own ingenuity, Dana Scully was wondering if it were possible for a human being to actually melt. The leisurely pace Mulder's tongue had set was slowly bringing every cell in her body towards an orgasm that was promising to be nothing short of explosive. The tingling had begun, once the initial surprise had faded, with the heat of his lips on hers when he had lent over on the couch. It had all been downhill for her self-control from that point. Not that she was complaining of course - she had begun to think it would never happen. In fact, she was next in line to unroll that damned carpet. Granted, she didn't believe in that kind of thing, but hey, don't knock it till you've tried it. And right now...oh yeah...she was trying it. 

Her partner of seven years was proving to be an extremely talented individual. Magic was probably the only logical explanation for the things he was doing to her. Apparently, Mulder had intimate knowledge of each and every erogenous zone on her body, including a few she hadn't been aware of herself until now, and he was intent on exploiting this knowledge until she was driven slowly out of her mind. Maybe, Scully pondered, it was some clever ploy that would leave her unable to argue with him ever again; she would just have to follow him around like some inebriated jellyfish, agreeing to his every whim. Hey, maybe he had fucked Kersh's secretary like this. That would explain a lot. She felt a jealous twinge, and quickly brushed the thought aside. Besides, regardless of the consequences, it was a risk she would have to take, it would be rude to get up now. Plus, he had her pinned beneath the considerable weight of his body. Whatever his motive - total domination or not - they should have done this a long, long time ago. In fact, Dana would have kicked herself for not doing it before, if only her legs hadn't been so high over his shoulders. 

At that moment, Mulder was making another wish. He knew it could never be answered, but he wished it anyway. He was wishing that the moment would never end. He knew it was clichd, but he couldn't help it. He had never seen a woman so happy, let alone Scully. He wasn't even sure how it had happened - not that he cared. After all, he'd only been waiting for seven years to pluck up the courage to kiss her. Now, he wasn't at all bothered as to how he had finally done it. Maybe the beer had helped. Maybe it was her playful teasing as they sat on his couch. All he was certain of was that one minute they were watching `Caddyshack' and the next his mouth was pressed firmly against hers and she was not pulling away. Sure, she had stiffened in surprise, but she had loosened up pretty quickly and before he knew it, they were horizontal on his couch and his hand was touching flesh he'd only dreamed about before. Only the reality was a thousand times warmer and softer than he had ever thought possible. He could have died there and then, a happy man, without taking it any further. He'd been wishing then too. Wishing that this could have happened before, could happen again. And judging by the way her body was responding to his, it _would_ be happening again. Any woman would be insane not to let him do this again. She had been trembling beneath him since the very beginning, and Mulder was fairly sure that it wasn't because she was cold. No, it certainly wasn't cold in the room. Mulder grinned, he was actually starting to think like Shaft. Sex with Scully had turned him into a cheesy `70s TV character. It was a harsh price to pay, but well worth it when she braced a hand against his chest and gasped, 

"Please tell me that you have a bedroom." 

Grinning widely and raising one eyebrow, Mulder was glad that he'd had that damned waterbed fixed, after the whole Monday fiasco. And he'd never really got to try out the benefits of that mysterious mirrored ceiling. He was beginning to wonder whether it was actually a gift from the gods. Had anyone told him six months ago that he would one day be doing the naked pretzel with Dana Scully, on a waterbed, beneath a mirrored canopy, he would have laughed and told them `I wish'. And as it so happened, he had. 

Scully berated herself for actually letting out a squeal of delight when Mulder had lifted her, half undressed, from the couch and carried her across the apartment. She had done it again when she saw his bedroom. Or _boudoir_ as it may be more appropriately named. Now she had seen it all: flukemen, fat-sucking vampires, ghosts...and a leopard-skin throw on a waterbed in Mulder's bedroom. Ha! 

The first squeal had thrilled him. The second one was a little too mocking for Mulder's liking. He was going to thank the Lone-Gunmen for the gift of the bed and canopy that he assumed came from them. And then he was going to kill them. But right now, there were more urgent things at hand. Well, maybe not at hand - they'd done _that_ roughly half an hour ago. He was more than ready for the main event. And he suspected Scully probably was too. 

Xxx 

The sight of Mulder's reflection in the mirror above, positioned above her, was enough to make Dana groan even before he slid inside. That alone was enough to make her shudder from head to toe. In fact, having been on the edge of the hugest orgasm of all time, the sensation was enough to take her breath away and make her wonder why she had ever bothered having sex before. Because it had never ever been this good. 

Mulder was also having difficulty breathing. Her body seemed to have been tailored to fit his perfectly. He suddenly understood the height discrepancy - and was immensely glad for it - leggy brunettes were not his thing after all. From now on, he would only be fucking petite red-heads. Scratch that. From now on he would only be fucking Dana Scully. He doubted that she would mind, judging by the way her eyes were squeezed shut and how she was panting his name. Damn, he was good at this! Damn it, _she_ was pretty good at this! Her response was instinctual, grinding her pelvis up into his with every thrust, tightening her muscles around him until it took ever ounce of self control he possessed to stay calm. Their tempo was leisurely, yet agonising. All he wanted to do was pound into her until her teeth rattled and she couldn't see straight. 

Suddenly, Scully felt herself leave the turgid surface of the waterbed. She found herself being swung upwards as Mulder dropped beneath her. Surprised, she found herself suddenly astride him, a feat he had managed without even breaking his rhythm. Scully giggled, leaning down and kissing him open mouthed. He was keeping her on the brink of orgasm with his pace and she could see that he was just as eager for release. She decided to speed things up a little now that she was in control. Scully raised herself upright to straddle him, seeing Mulder's eyes widen as her breasts bounced with his upward thrusts. He was lucky that she was only light and he could lift her from that position. Using her knees for leverage, Scully lifted herself as he withdrew and held herself up, preventing him from driving back in all the way. He withdrew once more, confusion evident on his face, before she dropped back down to meet his next thrust. Mulder groaned loudly. 

"Are you trying to...hmph...kill me?" 

"No...ah...then I'd never get off..." She moaned as their bodies met again, the intensity of the approaching orgasm increasing, finally. 

"What are you...saying?" Mulder was panting hard, trying to hold back, but she was making it impossible. 

"That you are...oh....oh...of no use to me dead." Mulder had never seen her look so beautiful as she did with her eyes closed and her head tipped back. But then again, he'd never fucked her before. He could see her face clearly in the mirror above and decided not to kill the Gunmen. In fact...the thought of Frohike...Mulder was in control once again. He decided things were better with her on her back though, so Scully found herself once again bouncing against the bed. Mulder increased the pace, realising that he was probably risking losing all higher brain power for good if he didn't restore the blood flow there soon. He drove into her with such force that her erratic breathing hitched in her throat and became a hiccup. 

At last, she was coming. She felt as though every single cell in her body had finally reached climax, all at the same time. Scully felt the muscles in her legs tighten and her toes curled, the sensation so intense she couldn't catch her breath. But she was beyond caring. Mulder had slowed once again and was grinding his pelvis into her every time their bodies met, sending a flash of the most intense pleasure through her that went to the very tips of her fingers as they clutched at the sheets that tangled around them. The waves were crashing over her, rendering her utterly helpless to stop the cries that were coming from her mouth. He was kissing her to stop her wailing, afraid that his neighbours would call the police - there had been enough trouble in his apartment over the years to make it highly likely. Although Scully had never been particularly vocal during sex, Mulder was making her feel things she had never experienced before. It had never been like this, never felt so good. She had never felt such abandon in her life. For the first time, Dana Scully didn't care about anything other than the present. Maybe that was why she said it. 

"I...oh God...I...I love you...oh...so much..." 

And then he was coming too. Mulder was slamming into her so hard her head bumped against the headboard. The clock fell onto the bed beside them and bounced onto the floor. Her hand went up automatically, although she hadn't felt the pain. She would wonder later how she had bruised her scalp so painfully and not noticed. The tightness of her inner muscles from her prolonged orgasm pulled him over the edge and he was climaxing equally hard. Just as Scully was beginning to return to lucidity, the hot rush inside her set her off again and her already over-sensitised body was jelly once more. Above her, Mulder's back arched as he thrust into her once more and he moaned out loudly. That was when it all became too much for Scully. The sensory overload made her black out. 

Mulder wasn't sure he had heard her right, or if she had meant it. It was too good to be true. But he wanted to believe it _was_ true - that she had abandoned herself to him. She had lost control and had let him see it. Before his vision blurred and he collapsed, exhausted on top of her, he hoped that it was true. Then he blacked out too. 

Xxx 

Mulder's weight was a welcome oppression as Scully came round. She smiled and sighed, remembering. The room was dark, but she didn't know what the time was - there was no clock. She dimly remembered something crashing to the floor and imagined that it could have been a clock. She smiled, not caring anyway. She wiggled beneath him, missing his company and wanting him to wake. Her motion drew Mulder from his stupor enough to roll sideways, off of her and onto his side. She turned with him and they lay, face to face. Mulder realised that his legs were hanging off the end of the bed - they were facing the wrong way. She was the same length as the bed was wide. He snorted. 

"What?" Scully demanded with a slight smile at his amusement. Mulder wiggled his toes and she instantly knew why he was laughing. She feigned annoyance and he drew her into his arms in apology for teasing. Scully snuggled into his chest, shivering slightly in the cool air of the room. Understanding immediately, Mulder drew the throw over them, wrapping her in it. She smiled, yawning and stretching like a cat, pressing the whole of her body along the length of his. He grinned, his arms enveloping the length of her. Her eyes were closed and she was drifting off, lulled into a slumber by the comfort of his warmth. Mulder looked up into the mirror. He loved the way they looked together. Her hair was fanned out all around them and her lithe little body was wrapped against him, swaddled in the softness of the blanket he had pulled around her. She was perfect. He pressed his mouth into her raspberry scented hair. 

"I love you too Scully."  
She stirred against him and rolled onto her back. Her eyes met his in the mirror above and she smiled. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever say it." Mulder grinned. He pressed his thumb into her cheek and held out an eyelash. 

"Make a wish, Scully," 

"No more wishes Mulder," 

"Come on, this was a pretty good wish, wasn't it?" He kissed her gently, his hand roaming under the blanket and he squeezed her bottom suggestively. She raised an eyebrow in admonition. 

"No more wishes. Only hopes for the future." Mulder nodded in agreement. 

"J'espere d'avoir longue vie avec toi, mon amour," Mulder smiled, immensely proud of himself as he butchered the wish Jen had made in French the day before. The eyebrow raised once more, but this time the eyes beneath it were closed. Even as she drifted off to sleep she could chastise him. Mulder closed his eyes and pulled some of the cover away from her to wrap himself. She murmured and cuddled closer before sighing and relinquishing herself to a deep sleep. 

**THE END**

Well, what did you think? Feedback would be much appreciated...   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kimogen


End file.
